


Timestamp: Drown me in love

by aythia



Series: Pretty Enough [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jensen's and Jared's first night spent in the dorms at UPenn and in a world where everything is new and unknown, they find comfort in something familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Drown me in love

**Author's Note:**

> Masterpost can be found at <http://aythia.livejournal.com/38913.html>

_  
**~Jared~**  
_  
Jared sank down on the bed when the door shut behind his parents; he didn't know whether to cry or celebrate when he registered that they were leaving, heading back to California and leaving him and Jensen in Pennsylvania.

He looked around the small dorm room, his home for at least a year to come, and felt his eyes burn as tears threatened to overflow. For all his bravado, UPenn was a long way from home, and sitting alone and exhausted in the unfamiliar room made it all feel real in a way it hadn't before; not even when both their families had loaded up his and Jensen's belongings and driven cross country to get the two boys started. Jared found himself with his cell phone in hand, about to call Jensen. He put it down without calling; it was just a bit of nerves, and Jared didn't need to worry Jensen with that. There was no way he would risk letting Jensen think that Jared had changed his mind.

Jared considered beginning to unpack, but it was almost 9 PM, a little late to begin; instead, he reached for the backpack where he had stashed his most immediately important things and got out a toothbrush and towel. The corridor outside was silent; Jared was pretty sure he and Jensen were the first ones there, but they had both insisted on coming early enough to familiarize themselves with the campus and the town that would be their home for the next few years. Walking down the abandoned corridor, it didn't feel like such a good idea anymore, though. The place was creepy. With an eye roll at himself and a muttered 'stop being a scaredy-cat,' Jared found the shared toilet and took a long shower before he brushed his teeth and padded back towards his room.

When he pushed the door open and found someone sitting on his bed, he couldn't stop his high-pitched screech, clutching a hand over his heart as Jensen collapsed with laughter, almost toppling off the unmade bed.

"Jesus fucking..." Jared gasped and threw his wet towel at Jensen. "You scared me!"

"Really? I never would have guessed," Jensen said, throwing the towel towards Jared's desk.

"What are you doing here?" Jared asked as he looked around for new clothes to replace the ones that were clinging to his still-damp skin.

When no answer came, he looked up and found that Jensen had stopped laughing, biting his lower lip nervously instead.

"Jen?" Jared asked, going over to sit down beside his boyfriend.

Jensen leaned into him, fitting himself against Jared's body. Jared wrapped an arm around his shoulders and waited for the smaller boy to start talking.

"It feels so real all of a sudden," Jensen said quietly. "Mom and Dad left with your parents, and..." He fell silent for a moment. "What if this doesn't change a thing? What if people still see me as..."

Jared put a finger over Jensen's lips to quiet him and he looked up, green eyes glittering wet in the light from the bedside lamp. Jared carefully wiped away the tears clinging to his long eyelashes.

"Jen, I know you're scared, but there's no Tom here, no Justin and no Jake."

Jensen flinched ever so slightly at the mention of the three boys who had hurt him so badly, and Jared pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple before he went on.

"The only thing they’ll see is this amazingly gorgeous guy who’s smart and charming and brilliant, and who’s got a boyfriend who..."

"Exaggerates everything?" Jensen interrupted, but Jared could hear a small smile in his voice.

"And a boyfriend who's even hotter, and who will hurt anyone who dares to even look at you the wrong way."

Jared had expected some grumbling protest, but instead, Jensen smiled and pushed himself impossibly closer to Jared. Jared smiled and tilted the boy’s head up, pressing their lips together in a slow, lingering kiss.

"I really don't want to sleep alone my first night here," Jensen mumbled against Jared's lips.

"Oh, good," Jared said, pulling back and grinning wide. "If you hadn't showed up here, I would probably have gone to your room in about fifteen minutes. Now go brush your teeth and let's get some sleep, we've had a long day."

Jensen grinned and stole Jared's toothbrush and damp towel before disappearing out the door. Jared frowned a little but didn't say anything; he could buy a new toothbrush the next day, after all.

When Jensen got back, Jared was putting cases on the pillows, the bedsheets already in place. Jensen pulled his tee off and let his jeans and socks follow suit, leaving them on the desk chair and making his way over to Jared, dressed only in tight black boxer briefs. Jared promptly dropped the pillow he had been holding. Jensen laughed softly and helped him fix the last of the bedclothes before he stopped to look down at the twin bed with a frown.

"It's a little smaller than we're used to," he said.

Jared just shrugged and stripped off his own clothes, pulling Jensen onto the bed with him. It _was_ a lot smaller than either of them had had back in California, but when Jared held Jensen close in his arms, their legs tangled together under the thin sheet, he couldn't see it as a bad thing. All Jared's previous worries drifted away; all that mattered was the boy in his arms. They might be across the country from everyone and everything they knew, but as long as he had Jensen, Jared was content.

 

_**~Jensen~** _

  
Jensen woke up in an unfamiliar room, but to a very familiar sensation. Jared's body was radiating heat where he was spooned behind Jensen and his soft lips were trailing kisses down Jensen's neck, his teeth grazing the skin softly; Jensen couldn't stop a low moan from escaping when Jared's big hand landed on his hip and pushed until Jensen shifted onto his belly. Jared followed him, straddling his hips.

"Jay..." Jensen mumbled drowsily.

His only answer was a low hum that made Jensen's skin tingle where Jared's mouth touched him. Jensen felt his eyes drift shut again and he melted into the mattress while Jared explored his skin with his lips; his hands stroked down Jensen's sides, sending sparks of pleasure through him as his talented fingers found Jensen’s every sensitive spot.

Jensen protested when the weight on top of him disappeared, but before he could say anything, Jared was back, slowly pulling Jensen's underwear down; Jensen lifted his hips to make it easier. He heard the soft sound of the boxers hitting the floor and then Jared was back on him, his own clothes gone as well; all Jensen could feel was skin on skin, the line of Jared's cock hard against his thigh.

"I'm gonna miss this," Jared said quietly, leaning down to kiss down Jensen's spine. "Once this place is full of people, it’ll be harder to find time for this."

Jensen moaned when Jared licked over the end of his tailbone and further down, hot wetness sliding down his ass. Jensen's lingering waking haze made the touch feel even better.

"I'm...sure we'll...find time..." Jensen mumbled into the pillow. "At least you got a single room."

He didn't get further, not when Jared put his hands on his ass and spread him open. Sliding down with one liquid movement, he started slowly licking Jensen open. Each stroke of tongue against Jensen's sensitive skin had him gasping and writhing, but Jared's big hands on his ass held him in place; Jensen couldn't even push back when Jared slid his tongue inside his entrance.

Jensen lost all concept of time as Jared's tongue explored him, alternating between broad swipes over his hole and deep thrusts inside, and when the tip of his tongue circled the rim, Jensen knew he was pleading, half-choked words muffled by the pillow he was pressing his face into.

"Jay...God... Please...need..."

He could feel Jared smile against his skin, pushing past his rim to lick inside, tasting Jensen in the most intimate of ways. Jensen was practically sobbing with the overwhelming pleasure that Jared's tongue sent through his body.

Jared sat up and Jensen whimpered when the hot tongue left his skin and cold air took its place. He hissed when a low click was followed by something even colder against his skin; Jared's fingers rubbed the lube over his hole, pushing inside to slick the way. Jensen managed to roll his hips up to meet Jared's fingers, gasping when Jared slowly stretched him open, curling and flexing his fingers to make Jensen quiver.

"Think I could take you right now," Jared mumbled as he pushed a second finger inside Jensen. "Your body’s so willing, accepting me so easily."

"Please..." was all Jensen could get out.

Jared chuckled softly and Jensen wasn't surprised when he kept scissoring his fingers almost lazily, careful not to cause Jensen any discomfort even as he ignored Jensen's pleading. Jensen felt dizzy with the remnants of sleep combined with the feel of Jared preparing him, tasting and feeling him; his body was soft and pliant under Jared's knowing fingers.

Jared moved up his body, kissing his shoulders and neck before Jensen turned his head to meet his lips. The position was awkward, but Jensen didn't care; not when Jared pulled his fingers out and blanketed Jensen's body with his own, his hard cock pressing against Jensen's ass and finding the slick opening. Jared didn't stop kissing Jensen, his tongue pushing into Jensen's mouth and curling with Jensen's tongue as his dick slowly spread Jensen open. Jensen could feel every inch as it was pressed into him.

The only noises in the room were their mixed breathing, the wet sound of tongues, and Jensen's whimper when Jared bottomed out, their bodies flush together. Jensen moaned, unable to hold his position when Jared pulled out again before sliding back in. It was a lazy movement of bodies, slow friction that sent pleasure rolling through him, rich and heavy, until Jensen was moaning into the pillow. Jared gasped for air and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses against Jensen's neck.

"God, I love you so much," Jared mumbled, changing his angle and pushing deep into Jensen.

"Oh, _yes_ ," Jensen groaned. "Love you too... Fuck...do that again."

Jared's weight on top of him made it impossible for Jensen to move; his boyfriend’s hands were in his hair, holding him in place, and all Jensen could do was relax and accept whatever Jared was prepared to give him. Jensen loved it. He loved feeling himself stretched wide around Jared, loved feeling his own body clenching around the hard length, unwilling to let go when Jared pulled out and almost dragging him back in with each thrust.

Both their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Jensen could smell their love-making, a smell that only made lust build higher within him while Jared pushed him closer and closer to orgasm. It started building deep inside him, unfurling until it claimed him in wave after wave of blindingly sweet pleasure.

"Jay...Jared... Mmm...."

Jared bit down on Jensen's shoulder, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to push his pleasure even higher, and Jensen's hand grabbed at the sheet when he felt Jared press deep inside and go still, pulse after pulse of come filling him. Jensen forgot everything that wasn't the feel of his and Jared's bodies and how they worked together to prolong their orgasms; he felt so connected to Jared that he didn't really know where he ended and Jared began.

When they came back down, he started to feel Jared's weight heavy on him, but he didn't want to lose the intimate contact; it seemed that Jared felt the same, because he rolled them over on the limited space they had and spooned up behind Jensen, still buried inside. Jensen turned his head until he could kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you," Jensen said with a soft smile.

Jared pushed his long fingers through Jensen's hair and smiled back.

"I love you too," he said. "Still worried?"

"No," Jensen said. "Not when I have you."

Jensen was sure he would have a lot of freak-outs over the months, maybe even years, to come, but it didn't matter when he had Jared's body close to him and his strong arms around him. He drifted back to sleep, feeling fully content and completely safe.

~*~


End file.
